


Shoot for the Moon

by undersketcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll put up more tags as I go along, Inspired by Fanfiction, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Slow To Update, although i never read the other fic i just read part of the summary, fluff!, idk - Freeform, meteor shower, reader isn't exactly human, so sorry if the stories look similar?, they shouldn't?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersketcher/pseuds/undersketcher
Summary: (because, even if you miss, you'll land among the stars)Tonight - hundreds upon hundreds of meteors were going to streak across the sky, lighting it up in such a way as the world hadn't seen in over a hundred years. Monsters and humans alike had been waiting for this phenomenon, each with baited breath as the days slowly started closing in. Finally, it was here - and everyone would be setting up their telescopes this evening, taking out their binoculars - tonight, on this night, a star is born.





	Shoot for the Moon

"DOH, SANS! I'M SO EXCITED!!!" Cried Papyrus, the lankier of the two skeleton brothers. "AND JUST THINK, IT'LL BE OVER _TWO HUNDRED YEARS_ BEFORE ANYTHING LIKE THIS IS EVEN WITNESSED AGAIN! WE ARE QUITE LUCKY." Sans could only lean back and casually grin at his brother's hyperactive buzzing - his smile stretched a little wider when he realized that Papyrus was vibrating so hard, his bones were rattling - and he was grateful of his brother's pumped attitude, not having been expecting it since he never really seemed to be too into stars, science, or the like. But, he supposed that with the way Alphys had been explaining the event earlier this week.. well, it was pretty hard _not_ to be at least a little hyped for what was to come. Sans himself had practically been beside himself with joy this morning at the prospect of actually getting to watch a shower this grand. He'd been prepping for over a month, two cameras (both fully charged and with spare batteries sitting at the ready), along with a notebook and his prized telescope sat at the ready by the front door, waiting for tonight's little escapade.  
At the moment, it was about 8:40, meaning the pair had a little less than an hour to pack up and get going if they didn't want to get left behind and miss the biggest cosmological event of the century - which was locally being referred to as "the sparks" (don't ask him, he didn't know why). Almost everything was set, aside from the food. Of course, Papyrus being Papyrus, he'd jumped at the opportunity to make everyone meals when they'd been discussing the evening's plans. Currently, he was finishing up the last sandwich, dropping it into a Ziploc to squirrel away into one of the big wicker picnic baskets he planned to haul along with him. They (being himself, his brother, and all those rather close to Frisk) had made it up in their minds that tonight was going to be a picnic under the stars. "Heh," Sans chuckled, "you're not the only one. Can't wait to finally see what all this baby can do." He gave a pat to his telescope. His brother strode over to him, shooting a slight, suspicious glare. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE PULLING ANY... _TRICKS_ THIS TIME ON POOR, UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE WHO WOULD WANT TO LOOK THROUGH THAT TELESCOPE OF YOURS, ARE YOU???" Sans waved his hands easily in surrender. "No paint on me today, bro, sorry." The tall skeletons rolled the faint lights in his sockets, "That was most definitely not a complaint, Sans..." He grumbled before shoving his way out into the lawn; - Admittedly,the cold hit him much harder than he'd expected. Good thing he had a decent coat! And that he was a skeleton! (and a very handsome one at that) - Sans checked to make sure the door was locked before he lazily waltzed his way out of the house as well. The shorter brother found his gaze glued to the heavens, already in awe even though nothing had really started yet. Finally. Tonight was the night, cloudless and cool with the beginnings of October. Something told him that this was going to be one of those things he never forgot, no matter how old he became. And with how everything was right now? He didn't really mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> My summary does mention that this fic was partially inspired by another work and that is true. I genuinely, for the life of me, can't remember what the name of it was. I'm really sorry. It was like, 2am when I found it and I only bothered to read a piece of the summary before I moved on to see if I could find any new Papyrus fanfictions (which I admit, are my guilty pleasure. The man is just so perfect, tbh.), and I hadn't really thought of making my own version of that until a few days later. If you ever find that author then please thank them for coming up with the original idea. And if they wish for me to take my work down, let me know that as well because I'd be willing to comply.


End file.
